11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: The 11th Annual KP Fannies has started, so let's see what exciting things this year...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: No one on this committee gains any monetary compensation for this production, and any characters of the Kim Possible show are the property of The Mouse Channel. Also, any Original Characters used in this show, or that are represented in the stories, are controlled by those that created them.

11th Annual Kim Possible Awards

Introduction

whitem, Sentinel103, and CajunBear73 all stood off to one side of the stage looking out at the audience.

"Doesn't look like as many as last year guys." whitem said to his co-hosts.

CajunBear replied, "But it is nice to still see faces I recognize."

"You have your notes?" Sentinel103 asked whitem.

"Yes, they're on my Pad here." He then tapped the screen a couple of times. "I just need to check on a couple of things here…"

A few seconds after he stopped tapping the small hand-held computer, a fourth person walked up behind the group.

"Ye called sair?" The newcomer said in a heavy Scottish brogue.

"Has all the automation been completed and tested Mr. Doohan?"

"Of course sair." He quickly replied, sounding almost hurt at the question.

"You truly are a miracle worker Mr. Doohan."

Almost beaming at the praise, Mr. Doohan then continued with his trademark accent. "Everything is as promised. She's all yours with all systems automated and ready. A chimpanzee and two trainees could run her."

whitem looked at his stage partners with a small smirk. "Thank-you Mr. Doohan, we'll try not to take that personally."

"Where do you think we are in _that_ hierarchy?" CB asked Sent, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. Doohan then shook hands with all three Event hosts and went off to… work on something.

"With all this automation," Sentinel commented, "you sure it can't be hacked into?"

whitem's face suddenly went uncharacteristically serious. "I trust his technical know-how as much as Wade's. Maybe even a little bit more." He then checked the time on his pad. "Looks like we better get ready to go on.

…x x x x…

After about a minute and a half, whitem , Sentinel103, and CajunBear73 all walked onto the stage to a polite round of applause.

Whitem stepped up to the podium and checked the small built-in screen, which was currently showing that the building was secure and that all available defensive systems were online.

He then looked up at the awaiting audience and started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and all sentient animals… Welcome to the 11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards!" With those words said, the audience roared with applause.

After the noise tapered off, he continued. "First off, you may have noticed that we seem to missing someone up here on stage." Murmurs rippled through all those in attendance. "Slipgate was not able to work with us on this years Fannies as he had other more important issues going on in his life. We wish him well, and I'd like to let him know that it was both an honor and a pleasure to work with him the last couple of years.

"With that said, I would like to introduce the gruesome twosome," he quickly shook his head, "I mean my co-hosts for this years' Fannies, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103!"

The crowd gave polite applause as well as a few chuckles, and immediately Sent leaned in towards his friend so only CB could hear, "How come I feel like Armageddon is gonna strike us down tonight buddy?"

The totally fearless Cajun smirked, "I told you not to eat all that garbage this morning, this is going to be fine."

The two then walked up to the podium. CajunBear Smirked to whitem as they walked past him and he quickly decided to retort to how they were announced, so CB spoke so both he and the audience could hear what he had to say. "Thank you for those kind words…but gruesome only begins to cover our 'job description' for this event. But we're glad to be back again for another exciting show for all those who've contributed to the 'Kim Possible' world of Fanfiction. We hope this event will be enjoyed by all present, and those who help break the fourth wall."

The two then stepped back and let whitem come back up to the podium, who smiled to himself slightly as he really did enjoy the jibbing back and forth between him and his co-hosts. "Before we start this year's show, I would like to show everyone the winners of last year's awards."

whitem pressed a couple of button's on the podium causing a large screen to drop from somewhere in the rafters, on which an old-fashioned movie count-down started from 5, and after it hit 1, a list of last years winners started to scroll, accompanied by some painfully boring elevator-type music.

1) Best KP Style Name: Candice (Can) Du - United and Divided by Librana

2) Best Original Character: Syntho-Kim - So Not the Drama by Stormchaser90

3) Best Minor Character: Monique - Vanilla Swirl by Imyoshi

4) Best Villain: Mistress Opal Laveau - The Children of the Comet by Hopeful-Husky

5) Best Songfic: Oh Kigo ! A parody by only-looking

6) Best AU Story: United and Divided by Librana

7) Best Crossover/Fusion: Tiger by the Tail by Mahler Avatar

8) Best Alternate Pairing: Ron/Monique - Vanilla Swirl by Imyoshi

9) Best KiGo Story: Kim Possible: Necessary Changes by Kawaiigirls5

10) Best Kim/Ron Story: The Princess and the Dragon by purplegirl761

11) Best Comedy Story: The Bride of Drewbenstain by Mahler Avatar

12) Best Romance Story: Sparkling Fire and Smokey Sighs by SappicVixen

13) Best Friendship Story: 601) A Shoe Story by levi2000a1

14) Best Action/Adventure Story: You're the Best Thing I never Knew I Needed by kmtdiccion

15) Best Drama Story: Past & Present by Zaratan Volume 2 by levi2000a1

16) Best Unlikely/Unique Story: The True Meaning by EchidnaPower

17) Best One-Shot Overall: A Cherry Too Sweet by Imyoshi

18) Best Novel-Sized Story: Home is Where the Heart Is by Lhyaran

19) Best Short Story: Two Ron's Don't Make a Right by whitem

20) Best Series Overall: Across the Stars by Mahler Avatar

21) Best Writing Team: BearSent176

22) Best Young Author: Iapsa

23) Best New Author: EchidnaPower

24) Best Single Line: 'No mater who you're fighting or what they've done - there's a person in there, Kimmy' - The Princess and the Dragon by purplegirl761

25) Best Reviewer: CajunBear73

26) CPNeb Kimmunity Award: CajunBear73

27) Kimmunity Achievement Award: G-Go

28) Best Story Overall: Home is Where the Heart Is by Lhyaran

29) Best Writer: levi2000a1

After the list completed whitem walked back to the podium, pressed a few more buttons, and the screen lifted up and out of the way.

Leaning in to the microphone the host spoke with a deadpan voice. "Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?" One person in the audience seemed to get the joke, as a single sound of laughter echoed from somewhere in the back.

"Huh… well, I've said it before, I'll say it again. Writing is easy, it's comedy that's hard."

After more silence from the audience, whitem continued. "I would also like to let everyone know that the format will be a little different this year. Each section of this year's program will have 5 Winners, the last one being four. We will be calling up five Authors that will be handed awards, who will then go to what we are calling the 'Winner's queue', which is just a fancy way of saying they will be standing in line. This queue will be located off to the right side of the stage, which is our left."

Whitem then gestured to the area that was roped off with fancy red velvet ropes. "Then we will quickly go from one award to the next, right on down the line, in the same order as the Voting List. We are hoping this will speed up the process a bit.

For a second whitem wondered if he should mention the buffet that was available, but decided there was enough signage around he wouldn't need to say anything. "In conclusion, I hope everyone here is looking as forward to this year's Fannie Winners as we are to present them!"

whitem then pressed a couple more buttons on the podium, and then twisted a key, which he removed and placed in a secure pocket inside his jacket. As all three walked off the stage, the song 'All Revved up with No Place to Go" by Meatloaf blasted out of the speakers.

To be continued…


	2. Fannies Awards Show Ch 1

If you still need a Disclaimer, please see Chapter 1.

11th Annual Kim Possible Awards

Chapter 1

After the music from Meat Loaf's song faded away, whitem, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 walked back out onto the stage.

whitem went up to the podium, removed a key from inside his jacket, and inserted it into it's slot and turned. He then typed in a password, releasing the controls once again on the console. After a minor adjustment to the microphone, he began the next part of the show.

"Welcome back to the show everyone! I hope you all were able to get a snack or a drink during our break. I'd say 'try the veal, we're here all night', but I'm not sure how many would recognize those paraphrased words." Again there was almost stone silence in the audience.

"Why don't you just stop trying whitem." CajunBear whispered into his ear.

"Only when I get a true laugh from the audience CB." He replied, and then turned back to the crowd.

"Well everyone, it seems we are ready for our first group of winners. If you can, hold your applause until the end of this part of the show, Please and Thank-you. Now will the following authors please go to the Winner's Queue… chris the cynic, Shadowdancer01, Kawaiigirls5, and…" He paused for a second, "whitem."

As a small group of authors got up from their seats, whitem turned back to his co-hosts. "Well guys, which of you would like to take the reigns?

"Can we share it?" Sentinel asked, and whitem answered with a nod and a simple 'Sure'.

Whitem then walked over with the other authors, and Sentinel103 and CajunBear73 stepped up to the podium, looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you know how to operate this thing?" CajunBear asked.

"You're the IT guy! I thought **you** knew how to operate this thing."

"That's my day job…Hmmm, I wonder…" CajunBear reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out an unopened envelope, which he quickly tore open, and pulled out five pages of diagrams and instructions. On the very top of the first page were the words. 'Instruction Manual for Fannie Automation'. "Uh oh… Great! These instructions were written by the people who designed the darn thing…that means the only people who understand it are the people who made this…"

Looking over the screen, "Time to borrow a page from Ron Stoppable's book of button pushing…Ah, I think I got it." Sentinel said, pressing an icon on the screen that looked like a microphone. Sure enough, the mic went live, causing a small squeal of feedback. "Sorry about that folks, it looks like we are now ready to go. I think." He then saw another icon that looked like the Golden Rufus statue. Sentinel pressed it and a list of the first set of winners popped up on the screen. They then heard a clunk and a whir behind them, and they both looked back to see a tall rectangular box rising out of the floor. When it stopped with a clank, a hidden door swung open, revealing five statues inside for the first awards.

"Huh… the controls must be intuitive." Sentinel muttered under his breath.

"OK everyone, we are now ready for the first winners." He then glanced down at the screen. "The first Fannie Award for the night is for Best KP Style Name. This award is for the best name created by an author in the spirit of show. An example would be like, well… Kim Possible sounds like Impossible. Camille Leon sounds like Chameleon. This year's winner is for Best KP Style Name is **Chi Mira** , who is used in the story 'Bent, not Broken', by chris the cynic!"

The winner left the Winner's Queue and walked up to the podium and immediately started their speech. "First off, thanks. Second, I wanted to talk about the genesis of Chi and his name.

"Most of my original ideas come from so many places that, looking back, I can never figure out what started the whole thing. Chi is like that. On the one hand, he's supposed to be a part of a massive, if vague, idea I have for a saga level series of Kim Possible fics. I wanted someone who could come onto the scene and have an episode or two like a Justine Flanner. The idea being that Middleton was the one place weird enough that he would fit in. Like Jacob in Life After, he ended up coming to readers early (I haven't started the saga) because he was a good fit for a role in a current fic, Bent, not Broken.

"On the other hand, and probably the one I should talk most about, he came from me trying to reconcile my feelings about meaningful names in fiction with the fact that Kim Possible positively overflows with them. We'll get back to that.

"On Zaphod Beeblebrox's third hand, he comes from a desire to take a certain trope, the part-animal enhanced-human, to its logical and absurd extreme.

"Back on the second hand, there are (I'm simplifying a bit because I have limited time) more or less two kinds of meaningful names. First there are ones where the meaning comes before the name. We see this with Monkey Fist giving that name to himself after he has both modified monkey-like fists and mystical monkey power. Then there are the ones where the name comes before the meaning. These require us to accept the coincidence that someone with name X will randomly become someone for whom name X is strangely descriptive. I tend not to like these.

"Kim Possible, though, is full of them. Mr. and Ms. Leon decided to name their daughter Camille long before anyone could have guessed that she'd become the only human chameleon, or only one of note, in the Kim Possible verse. Professor Acari's family has likely had that name for centuries, it has meant "mite or tick" for millennia, but he doesn't become the inventor of the cybergenetic tick until Kim Possible Season 1.

"So to fully embrace Kim Possible I felt like I had to have at least one KP style name. I wanted it to be like Camille's name where it was composed to a real first name and a real last name. I wanted it to have an in-universe explanation like "Monkey Fist".

"And this is where we return to Zaphod's third hand. Chi didn't pick up traits from various animals by being bitten by a radioactive menagerie; he was grown in a lab. A perfect name for the project that created him would be "Chimera". Since that can be separated into an actual first name, Chi, and an actual last name, Mera, it seemed like exactly what I was looking for. I decided to change the last name to "Mira" because it seems to be a more common last name and there's really no reason to perfectly duplicate the spelling of the animal. Camille Leon, after all, is not spelled "Chame leon".

"I'll close by talking a bit about Chi Mira himself. Does he have snake, lion, and goat bits? Not sure on the lion and goat yet. What he does have is anything that might be vaguely useful. He was created to be a weapon: an all terrain super solider. But he was raised as a person and the result is someone who spent his teen years trying to be normal, and his adult life pursuing a relatively mundane job, for the Kim Possible verse at least.

"Again, thanks to everyone who voted for me. Without the support of readers, I probably wouldn't write."

After chris the cynic finished, he turned towards Sntinel103 who held the Golden Rufus out to him. Chris took the statue and the two shook hands before he walked off the stage.

CajunBear then stepped up to the podium, looked at the screen, and noticed it had automatically updated to show the first award was completed. Next to pop up was the winner for the next award.

"Looks like the next award to give out is for Best Original Character. This award pretty much says what it is, an original character created by an author. This year's winner for Best Original Character is the character **Mask** from the story 'Action and Reaction' by ShadowDancer01!"

Immediately the author stepped up on the stage from the queue and walked up to the podium. "It feels great to win a Fannie, even if I was the only person nominated. A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Mask is my take on a shape shifter as a villain, someone who does more than impersonate people. I am glad people found him interesting enough to give me this Fannie."

Sentinel quickly stepped up to the podium. "And ShadowDancer, don't think it's a bad thing you were the only one nominated. It just means readers thought that no others matched up to who you created." He then handed off the Golden Rufus and whispered something to ShadowDancer before they walked off the stage. Instead of going to sit down, the author went back to the Winner's Queue.

Sentinel103 then looked down at the screen, and saw the next award. "Well folks, it looks like we're moving right along here. Our next award is for Best Minor Character. Again, the award name pretty much says what this award is for. The winner of this award is for the character **Yori** , from the story 'Kim Possible: Reaching You' by Kawaiigirls5!"

After walking up onto the stage, the winning author walked up behind the podium, adjusted the height of the microphone, and spoke. "First, allow me to offer the most sincere and affectionate thanks for your support and readership. It is no understatement that such positivity and happiness is sorely needed in these times. Yori's place in my story was always meant to be an obstacle for Shego to overcome, leading to the eventual KiGo we all know and love no matter how overused it's become. However, I slowly fell in love with her and her interactions with Kim and decided, quite late in writing, to change the story to what you've read. I regret none of it and I can see neither did any of you. I'm beyond delighted you enjoyed Yori, because I enjoyed writing her. And I'll enjoy it when I inevitably do so in the future. Thank you so very, very much."

Kawaiigirls5 then turned and received the Golden Rufus from CajunBear. The two cordially shook hands and the author exited the stage.

Sentinel103 then stepped up to the podium, and looked down at the screen. Sure enough it had advanced to the next winning award. "How does it do that?" He wondered to himself, and shrugged his shoulders before continuing with the next Fannie.

"Our next award is for Best Villain. By the name of this award, I'm sure you can tell this is for the best villain in a story. This can be an existing character in the show, or an original character. The winner for this years Best Villain is **Master** , from the story 'Action and Reaction' by ShadowDancer01."

Once again the author walked back up onto the stage and went right to the podium. "It feels great to win a Fannie, even if I was the only person nominated… again. A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers. In the Master I tried to create a villain who was not just smart but could also learn from his mistakes and adapt to changes in circumstances. I wanted a villain who would be difficult to defeat without making him all-powerful, a villain who was both dangerous and realistic. From the reviews I received and from winning this award, I believe I have succeed. Thank you everyone."

ShadowDancer then turned and received their second Golden Rufus from CajunBear. After shaking hands again, the author left the stage with a huge grin on their face.

Sentinel then stepped up to the podium to announce the next winner. "This next award is for the Best Songfic. If you haven't heard of a songfic by now, well… by now you should have, OK?" Chuckles rippled through the audience. "The winner for this years Best Songfic is "Running with the Devil', by whitem.

whitem looked around and saw that he was the last person in the queue, which by rights, is the way it was supposed to be. He walked up the stage and across towards the podium. Just before he reached his destination something happened, and whitem stumbled forward, almost falling. He was quick enough to catch himself on the edge of the podium, but his momentum caused his forehead to smack on the hand that grabbed the podium. At first everyone was quiet, but then all of a sudden laughter started, and eventually the place erupted.

Whitem prided himself on being a bit like Ron, in that he hardly ever got embarrassed. This time, he couldn't help but feel a little flushed. After all, over three hundred people just saw him trip and perform a face-plant into his own hand.

"Well," He started after finally stepping up to the microphone and the audience had calmed down, "I guess I finally got a laugh out of everyone. It just took a little slapstick. Anyways… Let me say Thank-you to everyone who voted for me for this award. I always enjoy writing about this character that I have come up with for Tara, which combines her with, of all things… the Devil. The song 'Running with the Devil" by Van Halen just seemed too perfect to pair with this character.

"There was an issue that arose concerning this story and a rule on the site, but this has been, how shall I say… dealt with. I'm just glad that readers enjoyed this one-shot involving a semi-evil blonde teenage girl. Thanks again everyone, y'all ROCK!"

After whitem received the Golden Rufus from CajunBear, he then motioned his co-hosts off to the side. "Do you guys want to close this part out, or you want me to?"

"You go ahead. I'll hold this for you." whitem gave his co-host a sideways glance, acted like he was handing it to CB, then pulled it away, then handed it back. With free hands, he then stepped back up to the podium.

"Well everybody, this ends Part One of the show. We will have four more parts in this same format, and we hope everyone enjoys what is yet to come. Let's give a hand for all of our winners!"

The audience roared with applause, and whitem once again pressed a few things on the touchscreen before locking down the podium controls. For the break music, the song "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes blasted out of the speakers, ending the first part of the show.

To be continued…


	3. Fannies Awards Show Ch 2

11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards

Chapter 2

Whitem was finishing up straightening out his suit jacket and tie when a knock sounded at his dressing room door.

"Enter." He said, and a 'whoosh' sound accompanied the door sliding open.

"OK, first off…" Sentinel started, "I like the 'whoosh' sound of the doors. Second, I came by to let you know there's a light blinking on that large panel just off-stage to the left."

whitem picked up his pad with a worried look on his face and tapped the screen a couple times. "Looks like it's a water-flow alarm underneath the stage. It's just a 'Level 3' alarm." He then tapped the screen a couple more times. "Well, looking at the feed from the cameras down there, none of the fire sprinklers are going off. So it must be a faulty sensor. I cleared and reset the sensor. If it comes back on, someone will need to physically go check it out."

"You know, we really should have had personal training on this automated system, instead of a printed manual in an envelope."

Whitem grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. Any new systems we get in the future, I'll make training a priority."

Sentinel checked the time just as there was another knock on the door. "Enter." whitem said, and again the door whooshed open.

This time CajunBear stepped in. "Did I ever tell you guys that I dig that 'whooshing' sound for the doors? We'd better get going you two. Thirty seconds until we start up again."

As the three walked back towards the stage, they all noticed a light blinking on the control panel. "It's that darn water flow sensor again." whitem said, and once again checked the video feed. "There's nothing going on down there, according to the cameras."

Whitem then took a deep breath, and made a decision. "Do you two want to go check out this fire sprinkler alarm, and I'll take care of the next set of Winners?"

CajunBear and Sentinel looked at each other with worried looks on their faces, and Sentinel spoke up while looking at CB. "You do realize if this were a Horror Movie, we'd be the first ones to die, right?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. All you need to do is see if there's anything wet in the hall, and then come right back. It's just a couple flights of stairs down, so by the time you return, I should be finishing up the awards. Besides, time's running out here, so I gotta go! I'll see you when you get back!"

whitem quickly walked out onto the stage leaving his co-hosts behind. " **If** we get back." CB replied, and the two proceed to go through a door labeled "Stage Support Personnel Only".

…x x x x…

whitem quickly walked out onto the stage and up to the podium. Again he used his key and pass-code to gain access to the control systems.

"OK everybody, we're back. Well, at least _I_ am. My Co-Hosts are tied up with a few things backstage, but don't worry, they'll be back for the next set of awards. For now, I would like to call the following Authors to the Winner's Queue: Kawaiigirls5, Eddy13, Quis Custodiet, only-looking, and Mahler Avatar."

The group of authors went to their designated waiting place, and it was one person short. "Quis Custodiet?" whitem said again into the microphone. "Has anybody seen him?" Murmurs rippled through the crowd in the negative.

"OK then. Will the next author I call please come up on stage to receive your Award? Kawaiigirls5! You have won Best AU for your story "Kim Possible: Reaching You'." whitem paused and took on a serious note. "Please… let me apologize for confusion with Kawaiigirls5's previous speech. I didn't mention that Kawaiigirls5 has an attendant that delivers any speeches for them. If anything, I can attest to this person's politeness, as they mentioned this to me while on our last break. Let me introduce to you Kawaiigirls5's attendant, Driver.

A gentleman with short dark hair dressed in a full chauffeur's outfit strode onto the stage and up to the podium. He pulled a folded piece of paper from inside his jacket, cleared his voice, and spoke. "Thank you. And no, you'll never hear enough of those from me. Alternate Universe stories aren't exactly rare. In fact, they're the perfect way most writers make a popular franchise their own and is the first step in creating their own, original world and characters. I always wanted to do a story where Kim and Shego were the same age and no longer rivals, as it changes their relationship to one another significantly. Their friendship would be a forgone conclusion, but it was enormously enjoyable getting them to that point and I'm happy it was received so well. Thank you wholeheartedly."

Whitem then turned and took a Golden Rufus from the secured cabinet that had once again risen from the floor. He then handed it to Driver, who accepted the small golden statuette and shook whitem's hand before walking off the stage as the crowd cheered.

"For any other… Possible… awards that Kawaiigirls5 receives, Driver will be accepting the award for them."

For our next author, I would like to call up Eddy13. You have won Best Crossover/Fusion with your story 'Hybrid'.

The longtime frequenter of the Fannies nearly choked on a Slurpster© he was drinking while standing in the Queue. Yeah, he knew he had won something since was in the Queue, but he was still nervous. Still unable to believe what he just heard, Eddy13 looked around to see a large group in the audience next to the line break protocol and applaud him. Realizing that this was actually happening, the thirty-year old got up and approached the stage while waving to everyone, excitement building in him. By the time he reached the podium, the group that had been cheering for him had finally quieted down.

"Gosh" Eddy13 said in amazement "This is a dream come true. For a long time, I hoped that one day I would win an award in the Fannies, and now it's finally happened! Guess I can mark this off my bucket list". In response, the audience chuckled at his joke.

"My story 'Hybrid' is actually a plot bunny I've had for a long time." Eddy then proceeded to explain. "It started a while back, sometime after I first saw 'Species' in 2006. After thinking it over, I realized that Kim and Sil had many similarities: fierce, beautiful, intelligent and independent women who have a penchant for being rough" Eddy13 then lowered his voice a bit, but the microphone still picked it up. "Not to mention having scary tempers".

As the audience chuckled once again, a not-so-soft growl came from a table near the front.

"Eventually, I started toying with the idea of Kim in a Sil-like role, but I had certain parameters that I wanted to fill." Eddy then gestured to the blond sitting beside Kim "It wasn't until last year that I finally came up with a plot I felt was perfect for my tastes, while also incorporating elements from other alien films like 'Alien' and 'Predator'. Somehow though, I've also ended up throwing in references to other horror and science fiction movies. All in all, however, I'm glad I've finally gotten my longtime coming project off the ground, and even more glad to see that everyone is enjoying it so much. For that, I thank you all very much".

At a table with a certain redheaded female and blond boy… "Yeah, well, I wish I could enjoy the idea of being turned into Warmonga's horny distant cousin twice removed like everyone else." Kim muttered as the audience applauded the winner's speech.

"Oh, buck up, KP" Ron said enthusiastically, "He's right that you've got both the looks and personality to fit a beautiful alien hybrid".

"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't have a strong feeling that he's going to pair me up with you" Kim countered.

"True" Ron shrugged "But you gotta admit he gave you an epic moment when you finally let Bonnie have it". A wine glass whizzed over Ron's head, which he was easily able to duck. "I thought you'd like having such a dramatically awesome death scene, Bon Bon!"

Eddy13 then continued. "I'm going to keep it under wraps whether Alien!Kim and Ron are good guys or bad guys or if they're the same species for now, but it will all be revealed in time, and I think you'll be bowled over by what I have in store. So, keep an eye out!"

At that moment, there was a large crash in the back of the audience followed by a "Frackle!" causing everyone to look behind while Eddy13 groaned.

"Excuse me" he muttered before walking off the stage and back to his table. "My version of Ron is having a tussle with Warhawk and Warmonga.

"Eddy!" whitem called out, making him turn around to see the Host holding a small statue. Eddy13 walked back and received his Rufus Statuette and shook hands with whitem.

Then as he turned around to walk off the stage, "K1M!" Eddy13 yelled out to his version of Kim from the story. "I thought I told you to keep him away from those two?!"

Once again whitem stepped up to the podium shaking his head and chuckling. "Now that you've won Eddy, you're just going to have to get used to your creations acting up every once in a while. Lord knows my own have done that as well.

Somewhere in the middle of an alternate version of Upperton, DevilTara was watching the Fannies on TV. She couldn't help but react to what her Author just said and immediately crushed the glass of Jackie Daniel's in her hand.

Our next winning Author is Quis Custodiet. He has won Best Alternative Pairing for his story "Cupid has Crappy Aim". Since he's not here today, we can hold Quis Custodiet's Award indefinitely until he can pick it up at our main office. For now, let's give him a round of applause.

After a polite show of appreciation, whitem then continued on with the show. "Next, will the author only-looking please come up to receive your award. You have won Best KiGo, with your story "Ralph and Sam"!

The author went up the steps and strode on up to the podium. "Wow. As I stand here and look out at all the amazingly talented Kigo writers in the audience, I find it hard to believe you folks voted for my story. Thank you all, more than I can say. I'm humbled.

"What is it about these two women that makes so many people want to pair them up? For me, it's their similarities. They're world-class fighters that can go toe-to-toe and keep up the snark, neither of whom will ever back down first, or admit defeat. They have **strong** personalities that can get the better of them, and they also have their soft sides, even though Shego generally manages to keep hers better hidden.

"They may be bitter enemies, but they clearly respect each other. Their encounters are works of art, and there's never any doubt they're having a good time. You can see it in their eyes every time they fight. It's really easy to see that connection going a few steps further. You know, that thin line between love and hate and all.

"If Kim's life had gone a little differently, she might never have become a hero. Had Shego's gone differently, she might not have left Team Go and become a villain. Fortunately for all of us, that's not what happened, and we have all this." The author made a gesture encompassing the entire audience and the hosts as well. "It's a wonderful fandom, whatever the pairing."

"Now, for the best words of any speech: In conclusion... Let me just thank people again for reading a story so fluffy it will make your teeth hurt, and for nominating me four times this year. You guys are the greatest."

Only-looking turned to whitem, who now was holding the authors Golden Rufus. The author gratefully accepted the award and the two shook hands before the winning author left the stage to a rousing round of applause.

"For the last award for this part of the show, I would like to ask our last author in the Winner's Queue to come up on stage. He certainly needs no introduction, but Mahler Avatar, will you please come up and receive your award for Best Kim/Ron with the story "So the Drama Too".

A man in his late fifties quickly stepped up to the podium. Hair still brown but now with a meticulously trimmed white beard, he smiled warmly at the audience.

"Thanks everyone! I'm honored to accept the award this year for the Best Kim/Ron Story, 'So the Drama Too.' I actually wrote it for Eddy13's Senior Prom Story Contest, in which he challenged the KP Kimmunity to write a story based on Kim and Ron's Senior Prom. It won by default since no one else entered, but hey, I'm not complaining! I had a great time writing it, but it was a real challenge getting a chapter banged out every five days or so to beat the deadline. But I work better when I have a time limit, so it all worked out fine."

He motioned to Eddy13. "And thanks for extending the deadline to Friday night, Eddy. That made all the difference." Eddy shot him a quick salute.

Mahler Avatar next spotted Ron in the front row and gave him a friendly wave. "I let Ron play the clueless boyfriend to start out, but in reality he was only trying to keep the gift of a promise ring secret until the night of the prom, while picking up his tux and corsage surreptitiously."

Ron cupped his hands and called out, "School word!" to which the audience broke out in gentle laughter.

"But although Kim was initially only peeved at her boyfriend's apparent forgetfulness, the perceptive redhead quickly became suspicious when she discovered his errands took him as far as the Denver International Airport. But then who can blame her, given his chronic Ronatude?" The audience chuckled knowingly, to which the pert redhead could only shrug in response.

"But everything gets sorted out in short order, of course. I added another Drakken plot for good measure, but this time with a twist as Blue Boy succeeds in recruiting Bonnie's assistance."

A few ooo's and ahh's were heard upon this revelation, and several heads turned toward where Bonnie was sitting.

"All she had to do was to impersonate Yori during the prom and keep Ron quite pleasantly distracted, while a Hirotaka synthodrone likewise tried to seduce Kim. Both of them were assisted by a pheromone-based super love potion of Dr. Drakken's invention, which almost succeeds in enticing our favorite pair away from each other on the anniversary of their first kiss."

Bonnie huffed to Tara, who was sitting beside her, "Yeah, I made a good villainess, but I only did it because Mahler Avatar promised me I could keep Hiro, which he didn't do. The loser…"

"I also brought back Kim and Ron's angel-devil avatars from an earlier story of mine to highlight the temptations they each undergo, but which in the end naturally only make them stronger. But my favorite part to write was when they have a very romantic heart to heart talk over dinner before the prom, where Kim suspects that Ron might be ready to propose, but in truth he was only preparing to give her a promise ring." To this the audience cooed in appreciation.

"The story has a happy ending of course, and I even managed to allow Bonnie to get off scot free!"

The audience laughed as the teal-eyed cheerleader merely rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, good for me…"

Mahler beamed, "So again, thanks very much for the award. Now, back to you, whitem!"

"And let me hand this to you Mahler." Whitem said as he handed the Golden Rufus statuette to the multi-winning author. While the audience roared in applause, the two shook hands and Mahler walked off the stage while whitem stepped back up to the podium.

"Well folks, it looks like another part of the show is in the books. Can we have another round of applause for all of these winners?" The audience reacted with a very raucous response.

Meanwhile, two floors beneath the stage… "Did you hear something?" CajunBear73 said to his friend and co-writer.

"I think whitem may have just ended the second part of the show. It sounded like applause." He then paused before continuing. "Well, we've been up and down this corridor twice, checked all rooms except for those with locked doors, and everything looks fine."

"Umm… you mentioned locked doors?" Sentinel said with wide eyes, "Wasn't that door one that we thought was locked?"

CajunBear turned to see a door that they had indeed checked. Twice. Now it was ajar by about 2 inches. "Sh… should we call this in?"

"I've already checked my phone a couple times while we were walking around, and there's no signal at all down here. Not even a WiFi signal for the Pads."

"Your phone has that Flashlight app, right?" Sentinel asked.

"Uh, yeah. You're not suggesting…"

"All we're gonna do is open the door, use the light to do a quick check of the room, and then get out of here."

The two authors slowly walked to the door, and pushed it open. The hinges hadn't been oiled in many years and created a long drown out squeak as it slowly swung open.

A rectangular shaky light beam shone into the room, and CajunBear slowly moved the light along the bare cement walls. There wasn't anything in the room except for a single chair. What was odd was that the chair was facing directly into a corner.

"What the…" Both said in unison, and suddenly the chair quickly slid across the floor scrapping the bottom of the legs directly at the two!

"Ohh Shi…" They slammed the door shut and heard the wooden chair smash into bits on the other side. As CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 turned and ran as fast as they could towards the stairwell, they both would have sworn they heard low guttural laughter echoing in the long hall.

To be continued…


	4. Fannie Awards Show Ch 3

11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show

Chapter 3

Both CajunBear and Sentinel burst through the door that led back into the left wing of the stage. Breathing hard since they had just run up two flights of stairs, they immediately found whitem, who was picking at a mini-buffet that he had set up for the hosts so he wouldn't get hungry like the last time.

"You… are not (huff) going to believe what happened to us down there!" CajunBear got out first, then Sentinel added, "I think we've got a… a ghost, or something!"

"What? You're joking, right?" whitem had a strange look on his face as if he didn't believe them.

"No, we are NOT joking!" Sentinel replied. "We walked up and down the corridor, and checked all the doors."

"TWICE!" CajunBear said, just a little too loud, causing some audience members on that side of the stage to hear, causing him to lower his voice a bit. "On our way back out, there was a door ajar that we were SURE was locked. We went ahead and checked it again anyway and… and…"

"A chair flew across the room at us, almost killing us!"

"Calm down you two. We don't want to worry any of the guests." whitem said in response. "Now tell me what room number it was, and maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

"Umm… 261B." CajunBear informed him.

"Let me check something…" whitem said while typing onto his Pad. "Here we go, an article from a newspaper in 1912… _'Stagehand George McNally was found hanged in Room 261B of The Pearl Opera House today by his co-workers. It appears that Mr. McNally had been upset about a pay-cut he had received two days ago. The Police have ruled it a suicide as the man was found in a room devoid of anything except for the chair he stood on in a corner so he could tie a rope around a water pipe for the fire system. Funeral arrangements will be made immediately, and Mr. McNally will be laid to rest on Monday.'_ whitem then cleared the article off of his Pad before either of his co-hosts could look at it.

Sentinel wiped his brow. "It's a good thing this guy hung himself at this Pearly Opera House place instead of…"

" **This** place used to be called The Pearl Opera House back then." whitem said interrupting him. "But I wonder why no one ever reported or talked about any haunting before?"

CajunBear and Sentinel looked at each other and spoke the same words at the same time. "We set him loose…"

"Hey… you guys!" whitem snapped, getting their attention. "Get your heads together. We've got a show to do. Now are you OK to go on?"

"Yeah." "Of Course." The two replied, and then Sentinel continued, "But I don't think we're up to reading awards, at least not right now. We'll hand out the Rufus statuettes for now."

"OK then." Whitem responded, and all three walked back out onto the stage to start the next presentations.

…x x x x…

whitem walked up to the podium while CajunBear and Sentinel stepped up next to the secured cabinet that held the Rufus statuettes.

"Well everyone, we're back, so let's get right to it, shall we? Will the following authors please go to the Winner's Queue: Eddy13, Imyoshi, Shadodancer01, and chris the cynic." Right away there were some murmurs as everyone noticed only four names were called, so one of them must be a multiple winner. Again.

"For our next winner of a Fannie, I would like to call up Eddy13. You have won **Best Comedy** with your story 'Possible Pirates'!"

Once again, Eddy13 approached the stage, this time looking less shocked and more jubilant over winning. He walked directly up to the podium, adjusted the microphone, and started.

"Wow, I didn't expect to be up here again" he said buoyantly "Guess I'm a better writer than I thought. Either that or the number of quality stories here has gone down. Let's hope it's the former."

Clearing his throat after a lackluster response, he continued. "'Possible Pirates' was an idea that I had last year. Pirates is a theme I've always had a thing for, from Disney movies to certain Mangas, and considering I wasn't fond of how Ron was portrayed in 'Cap'n Drakken', I decided to do a better version of him as swashbuckling rogue with a thirst for adventure".

"I don't get it" Ron muttered to Kim. "What was wrong with that episode?"

"I'll tell you later." Kim replied, not wanting to recall Ron's antics in the episode in question.

"I do have Mr. Wizard to thank as well. His alternate universe stories are what gave me the inspiration to come up with one of my own. In fact, it was one of his stories which gave me the idea to have Rufus be portrayed by his Rufus 3000 version. I'm glad that the concept has turned out to be funny enough that it won in the Fannies this year. I don't want to give anything away, including whether a certain pirate Kim and Ron have run afoul, or when Captain Ron will meet a certain redhead. Just know that 'Possible Pirates' will continue in the future. In the meantime, thank you all once again for choosing it for 'Best Comedy'"!

Eddy13 then turned to receive his Rufus Statuette that represented his Fannie win. After CajunBear handed it off, just before Eddy could get much further, whitem called out. "Oh, Eddy13? Could you please hang out in the Winners Queue for a little bit, Please and Thank-you?"

"OK whitem, that's MY line!" Kim yelled out from her table, making the Host duck his head a bit in capitulation. The audience chuckled a bit at whitem for getting in trouble with Kim. Again.

"Now, may I ask that Imyoshi please come on up to receive your award for **Best Romance** with your story 'Rules of a Melon'!"

The winning author walked up onto the stage and to the podium. "Well, it looks like I've won another Fannie award. What are the odds? (Pretty damn high since this story got nominated way too many times) What can I say. 'Rules of a Melon' was, and probably will be, my greatest Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller story. Not sure if that pairing has a name. I like to think it's Bon-Bon. It's the B in Bonnie, and the ON in Ron. Bon-Bon!" The author smiled a bit as he received a mix of groans and some mild laughter.

Immediately Imyoshi continued. "But I'm getting off topic here. Time to get back to serious matters! So what's the deal with airplane food?"

Immediately whitem looked at his co-hosts and made a slashing motion across his throat. (No, this doesn't mean to kill him!) It signaled the two to quickly escort the author off the stage while slapping the Rufus statuette into their hand.

The authors last actions while being escorted off the stage was a raised fist and the words "I regret nothing!"

Whitem stepped back up to the microphone while adjusting his tie. "Well, in the words of Mr. Barkin early on in the show, 'Darn Punk!'" A few chuckles rippled through the audience.

For the next award, I would like to ask Eddy13 to come back to the podium! You have also won **Best Friendship** with your story 'First Birthday as Friends'."

With an excited look on his face, Eddy13 stepped back up onto the stage and waved excitedly to the audience, who responded with genuine applause for the author.

Whitem quickly raised a hand to audience so they wouldn't get too rambunctious, as they still had quite a few more winners to go through.

After the short applause quieted down, Eddy13 started. "Wow, when it rains, it pours!" He said in amazement "When I said I longed to win in the Fannies, I didn't expect to win this many times all at once. I guess all the wishing I did over the years is coming back all at once. Anyway, I'm glad that 'First Year as Friends' was able to win this award regardless of being the only nominee. I wrote the story with a few ideas in mind. First, I wanted to foreshadow Kim and Ron's eventual future as global heroes. Also, I wanted to give a special shout out to one of my favorite shows 'Rocky and Bullwinkle'. I mean, when you think about it, it seems like some of the baddies Kim and Ron have gone up against have been taking villainy lessons from Boris Badenov!"

While the audience chuckled, a certain blue scientist surreptitiously whipped out a mobile phone and quickly dialed.

"Yes, hello, Boris? I'm afraid I'm going to be canceling the remaining lessons I paid for. No refund?! Why you double-crossing, two-faced, swindling slug!" There was a pause. "That _wasn't_ meant to be a compliment!" A few members of the audience turned to glare at the blue scientist, which caused him to immediately sink down in his chair and disconnect the call.

Meanwhile on stage, Eddy13 continued with his acceptance speech. "The main objective of the story was very simple however. As we all know, Kim is not-so-secretly a Cuddle Buddy collector, with Pandaroo being her most favorite. Since we don't know the true story of how she got it, I thought it would be given great significance if it was a gift from Ron when they were kids. You have to admit that is a touching concept".

As the audience murmured in agreement, a certain pair was speaking.

"He's right you know." Kim said as she snuggled up to Ron. "The idea that you gave me Pandaroo **is** really sweet."

"Yeah." Ron said lowly and nodded. "Too bad it's been so long that neither of us remember exactly how you got it. But his theory is a good concept".

"Of course, after posting the story," Eddy13 continued slowly, "I realized that it would make things regarding Pandaroo even _more_ depressing considering events that occurred in 'Graduation'."

Every non-villainous guest (and even a few villains, especially DNAmy) shot vicious nasty looks at a pair of green behemoths who were still nursing wounds inflicted on them by R0NMMP.

"That stuffed hand cloth was an unfortunate casualty of our attack!" Warmonga protested.

"Therefore…" Eddy13 got the audience's attention again, "I felt I had to do something to make it less harsh, and thus I wrote an epilogue centered after 'Graduation' that also brought the story full circle. Once again, I'm happy that my story won Best Friendship, even if it was by default. In closing, I want to thank all of you for choosing my stories in the categories that they won. I want to also thank Mahler Avatar, who nominated all my stories and gave me the chance to be up here, I want to thank him a 99 million!"

The author then took a bow off to one side of the podium and then took his Rufus Statuette from Sentinel103, and nearly dislocated his arm while shaking his hand so hard. Eddy13 then walked off the stage as the audience applauded him for the third time.

"Eddy…" whitem called out as the author walked away, "Once again let me remind you that being the only one nominated in a single category is **not** a bad thing. But once again, congratulations!

Whitem then punched a few things on the podium's screen before announcing the next author. "Now for our next winner, I would like ShadowDancer01 to come up on stage. You have won **Best Action Adventure** with your story 'Action and Reaction'."

The next winning author strode up onto the stage and went straight to the podium and started his speech. "Winning this Fannie means more than I can say, not just because there was more than one nomination. To have my work compared to the great past winners as well as the other nominees this year is a true honor. A huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you are what keeps me going.

"Action and Reaction originally started as the story of how Kim and Shego got together, a tale that now forms the part of the background for the current story set in Plaintain. Once I had it outlined, I realized the interesting part of the story came after they were rescued and life returned to 'normal'. Thinking about that lead to the current story, one whose main theme is about the consequences for our actions, and the far reaching effects even the smallest action can have.

"Once again, thank you to everyone for this award, it means a great deal to me."

The audience immediately applauded while the author then received his award from CajunBear and Sentinel before walking off the stage with a big grin on his face.

Once again whitem stepped back up to the podium, and this time he looked back at CajunBear and Sentinel. He motioned to the podium as if asking them if they wanted to present the next award. The two thought for a few seconds and then nodded before stepping up to the microphone.

"Don't forget…" whitem said with a whisper to the two, "this is the last winner for this part of the show."

Sentinel103 stepped up to the podium. "For our next winner, and last one before we take another break, would the last author in the queue come on up! You're the next contestant on The Price is…" An elbow from whitem made him stop with an 'urf'.

Sentinel then looked down at the screen to confirm the winner he was to announce. "chris the cynic, you have won **Best Drama** with your story 'Bent, not Broken'."

The last winner in the queue walked up onto the stage and strode purposefully up to the podium. She adjusted the microphone and started. "So, first and foremost, thank you everyone. Again."

After a short pause, she continued. "Most of what I write, fan work and original alike, straddles the line between action/adventure and drama, but, in many ways, 'Bent, not Broken' was intended to be a departure from that.

"I started the story because someone pointed out, rightly if rudely, that the KP fic I had at the time was lacking in action. My first KP fic, 'Being more than a Simulacrum', is sort of a serial friendship story. It's also about making a unique identity for yourself, so none of that really lends itself to action. My second, 'Forgotten Seeds', has no antagonists. Just nine characters trying to survive together. Again, not something that really calls for action.

"So I set out to make a fic that would be much more… actiony." chris gave a small smile at the word play. "I'm a fan of LJ58's 'Bad Girls' and I was reading (and still am) ShadowDancer01's Action and Reaction and I wanted to do something in that general arena. Kim is set up. Kim loses everything. Disillusioned, Kim then sets out for retribution."

The author took a breath and kept going. "I actually wanted to take it further than either of those and write straight up id-fic, which is about pulling out all the stops and just letting loose on the organ. It's non-stop movie action where problems are solved by beating up the bad guys and blowing things up. It's about appealing to that part of your psyche that just wants to punch antagonists and other human obstacles in the face." More than a few audience members nodded in agreement.

"But… I'm . . . not the best at writing it. In fact, I'd say I failed. (A year later I still haven't gotten to the part of Bent, not Broken where Kim embraces her dark side and really starts to let loose.) Id-fic is just not where my writing takes me. I tend to do more adventure than action, more think than punch, more Banner than Hulk, more Loki than Thor, and so forth.

"And that's how I ended up with a drama when I set out to write, essentially, 'River Tam Beats Up Everyone'. Yes, Kim's going to cut loose, yes there's going to be action (and adventure) but what I've been trying to do, which I hope this award means I'm succeeding at, is tell a story where all of that fits.

"A story where it makes sense that Kim has been pushed beyond her usual limits, and it makes sense that she's finding, and fearing, her dark side. It makes sense that she's doing things that aren't Kim-like (yet we're still rooting for her.) I've also been trying to create an enemy that is simultaneously so powerful that it can't be stopped without going full action movie, so pervasive that it can't be dealt with quickly, and so insidious that Kim can't figure it out in the space of an episode or three.

"And all of that?" Once again the author took a breath. " _That's_ drama. Drama that I totally didn't set out to write.

"So, I guess the message that I really want to give to all of you is don't be afraid to try new things, and don't be frustrated when they don't turn out how you intended. Maybe you don't end up with what you were going for, but if you keep putting in solid effort and bring your best to bear, you can still end up with something good.

"Thank you to _everyone_ who voted for my story, and good luck to all of the writers out there!"

As the author turned to receive her Rufus Statuette from whitem, the audience loudly cheered the author, who then waved to the audience while walking off the stage.

Once again whitem stepped up to the microphone. "Well everybody, therein ends another segment of our presentations. We hope you are enjoying this years' Fannie Awards Show, as we certainly enjoy presenting them to you.

"We'll leave you this time with the music of AC/DC and their song 'Thunderstruck'."

While the three hosts walked off the stage, Sentinel and CajunBear stole a glance at the door that led down to where they had the you-know-what scared out of them. An almost un-earthly purplish-red glow was spilling out from underneath the door.

"whitem! whitem! Do you see that?" The two said tapping him on the shoulder.

Turning around, whitem saw… nothing. "What? What are you guys talking about?"

"But there was… we just saw…"

"C'mon you two. You don't really believe that we have a _ghost_ on the loose around here, do you?"

 **To be continued…**


	5. Fannie Awards Show Ch 4

11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards

Chapter 4

"I'm _telling_ you whitem, there is **something** going on around here!" Sentinel reiterated as the hosts were getting a small snack before the next part of the show.

"What do you need," CajunBear started, "a full-form apparition or _something_ to finally believe us?"

"Well, there is a quote by our favorite Vulcan in which he actually quotes Sherlock Holmes… ' _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'_ To me, that means anything is possible. So I am open to saying I do not doubt you guys saw something. But I'm just too busy right now to strap on a Particle Accelerator and go trap some entity inside a box. Now can we go perform our duties here and hope nothing interrupts us like it has… ohh… every other time we've had a show?"

Both Sentinel and CajunBear swallowed their last bites and nodded before the three walked back out onto the stage and up to the podium. When the locked safe thunked in to place, both CajunBear and Sentinel gave a jump, making whitem look at the two with a sideways glance.

Once again whitem stepped up to the podium and readjusted the microphone, after which he unlocked the system once again and tapped the screen.

"Well everyone, I hope you all are enjoying the show so far. We've hit our half-way point, so there's no turning back." He then leaned into the microphone and lowered his voice. "And there's no getting away."

His last statement took his co-hosts aback, and a few members of the audience closest to the stage could have sworn they saw whitem's eyes glow red for a moment.

After a couple seconds of silence, whitem then shook his head and spoke as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry everyone, where was I? Oh yes… Would the following Authors please walk up to the Winner's Queue: Mahler Avatar, Lhyaran, and… oh, it looks like I'll be in this group too. It also appears that there are a number of multiple winners here as well. So it looks like this will be slightly different. First, I will need to handoff the presentations to my Co-Hosts."

Whitem then spent a few seconds typing on the small keyboard. "Guys? If you would please, just follow what I've typed out here, and hopefully everything will turn out OK."

Sentinel and CajunBear slowly stepped up to the podium, and looked at the instructions, which appeared to be nothing out of the realm of normal.

Sentinel adjusted the microphone and started. "It looks like the order of awards is slightly changed so the flow of the show will continue uninterrupted. So… for the next Kim Possible Fannie winner, would the author Lhyaran please come up on the stage. You have won **Best One-Shot** with your story 'A Good Day to Rise'."

When Lhyaran was initially called up to the queue, he was unaware of the sudden attention, as he seemed quite content playing with a set of Kim and Shego dolls. He started making kissing sounds, and only looked up when he was nudged by a friend.

The author froze with his lips puckered open and glanced down at the figurines in his hands, then whipped them under the table. He smiled weakly as he stood up, then made his way up and to the Queue with the colorful dolls peeking out of his tuxedo's pocket.

Now he was walking across the stage vigorously waving at the crowed as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Wow! Gosh. Best one-Shot! Thank you. Thank you so much for this wonderful award! It's wonderful to be here again, and to see so many familiar faces."

He pointed out a few well-known writers in the crowd, before whipping out a sheaf of papers. Straightening his notes, he began to read.

"I had just come off a massive story and I wanted to try my hand at something shorter for the first time. It proved to be a lot harder than I initially envisaged. My first attempt, while okay, was still a lot bigger than I planned. My next go, 'A Good Day To Rise', was exactly what I wanted.

"I gotta say, the old adage: write what you know, is so true. While penning 'A Good Day To Rise' I could vividly see all the places and surroundings in my mind, and I think, and hope, that this came through for everyone else as well. It made the whole process so easy, and so very, very enjoyable. And before you get the wrong idea, the rest of the story was pure fiction. My university days were not that interesting!"

He flicked over to the next page of his notes, then the next, and the next…

"Know what?" He shoved the papers away into a pocket and pulled out the Kim Possible doll. "Without this girl we wouldn't be here today." He grabbed his Shego doll and held them both up with one hand. "She's got such a wonderful universe and characters within, and I think that we're all blessed to be able to write about them."

CajunBear then handed the Golden Rufus to Lhyaran, who raised the stylized golden trophy above his head in celebration only to have the Shego doll fall from his pocket. His smile remained even as his eyes darted about the large room, and he unceremoniously crouched down and picked her up. He quickly shoved her back in his pocket, even as the Kim doll threatened to slide out as well.

"It seems that Shego loves making trouble for me, and not just in my stories." Soft laughter from the crowd greeted his words as he hugged the award to his chest.

Lhyaran then waved and exited stage with the two dolls and his Golden Rufus held high.

Both Sentinel and Cajun Bear applauded the author along with the audience as he walked off the stage. After they exited, CajunBear spoke into the microphone announcing the next author.

Approaching the stand, and pausing until Lhyaran made it successfully to his table, with nothing else falling out of his pockets, CajunBear leaned into the microphone, "And now the winner for the Best Series, our own whitem for his 'A Series of Tests' ARC."

whitem walked out of the Queue and quickly walked up to the podium. He then stepped up behind the microphone and started.

"Thank-you everyone for voting for this series that I created. It all started with 'The Kimpossible Situation', and it had garnered SO many good and positive reviews, I just **had** to continue it with 'Ron's Reality'. Then lastly, I started on the third and newest addition to the series, 'Team Possible's Predicament'.

"First let me say I apologize for taking so long to finish this last installment, but I promise it _will_ be finished before the end of the year. It may be anywhere from one to fifty more chapters…" whitem then gave a cheeky grin to a few groans in the crowd. "No, I kid again, sorry. It shouldn't be anymore than three more chapters, if that.

"For the longest time I had never even thought of what the series of stories would be called, so during the Nomination period, I came up with 'A Series of Tests, Series', because, well, that's what it's really about… A series of tests for our young heroes by none other than Betty Director and GJ.

"So let me say once again… Thank-you for voting and for reading my stories. In my book, y'all Hurricane Rock!"

whitem then stepped back and received his Golden Rufus from Sentinel, gave it a kiss, and held it high before handing it back to Sentinel so he could put it in a separate compartment of the safe so he could pick it up later.

After handing off the statuette, whitem then stepped back up behind the podium. "And now for something a little different. There are three awards left and one author in the Queue. So, I'm sure y'all can do the math. So… would Mahler Avatar please come up to the podium for your multiple awards. You have won **Best Unlikely/Unique Story** with 'Attack of the Giant Naked Mole Rat', **Best Novel-Sized Story** with 'Beyond the Stars', and you have also won **Best Short Story** with 'So the Drama Too'."

Mahler Avatar once again cheerfully mounted the stage and walked up to the podium. "Thanks so much, everyone! 'Attack of the Giant Naked Molerat!' (and Thanks to the FF sensors for changing the title a bit) was another nail-biter of a story submitted just under the wire for Stormchaser 90's Heebie Jeebie Hulabaloo Halloween Contest. Wow, what a mouthful…" The audience replied with mild laughter.

"This time I gave full rein to my wildly humorous side, but some would add with perhaps just a touch of insanity. But I'm now under medication, so no need to worry," he smiled. More laughter was heard from the audience, plus quite a few bobbing heads in agreement.

"For the record, the contest ended up being a three-way tie, along with stories by whitem and Eddy13, which you should really check out if you haven't already." Both whitem and Eddy13 nodded enthusiastically.

"This was one of those 'The protagonist passes out and has a weird dream' kind of sitches, where MrDrP imagines he's developed a new twelve-foot-tall cybertronic battle suit. But instead of for use by Pinky Jo Curlytail, this time around Rufus gets to go on a Halloween rampage. And in a parody of classic '50's sci-fi 'B' movies, I spoofed Star Wars, Star Trek, King Kong, and perhaps for the first time in a KP fanfic, Charles Schultz's 'Peanuts.' Now, I did throw in a few hints that this was only a fevered dream of Dr. Possible, but I'm afraid I was a little too subtle, and one reviewer wondered why I had Ron state that Halloween wasn't one of his favorite holidays. When in point of fact, it actually is. But since that was my intent, I decided not to change it and let it remain as is."

A collective gasp was heard from the audience. Ron quickly turned to Kim. "Whoa. Can he actually change a story after the fact, KP?"

Kim shrugged. "It's rare, but yeah, it's allowed."

"Coolio! Then I need to have to have a talk with him. There are a few stories I'd like to have a second shot at, and…"

Kim quickly held up a hand to silence her partner. "He can only do that with his own stories, Ron. Besides, you really don't want to be monkeying around with the space-time continuum." Her frown deepened. "Pun totally intended. You have no idea what a can of worms you'd be opening up."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he sighed.

Meanwhile, Mahler Avatar was just wrapping it up. "So thanks again for your pick for Best Unlikely/Unique Story. I really appreciate it!"

Mahler Avatar then took as breath and continued with his acceptance speech for the other award he was called up for, Best Novel Sized Story. "Once again, thank you all for this honor. Last year the 'Stars' series won for Best Series overall, and it's definitely been the magnum opus of all my stories up to this point. As I've built up some pretty high expectations over the years, I've tried to make 'Beyond the Stars' a worthy continuation of this effort, and I'm continuing to plug away on each new chapter, now at 25. As the saying goes, writing is easy, comedy is hard. But novels are even harder, especially those with an arch, and writing 'Beyond the Stars' has been no exception. I'm just grateful that many of you have stuck it out in spite of my infrequent updates as of late. And once completed, there will be a Book 2, which will complete the series. (But I'll leave enough wiggle room for a few spin-offs focusing on the progeny of Kim/Ron and Shego/Drakken, I promise…)

"The story centers around an AU Ron who manages to slip back into the past in order to undo the destruction of his Earth, and everyone he holds near and dear, plus jump-start his romance with Kim. Hey, who wouldn't? But time travel stories are fairly common these days in movies and TV, as well as sci-fi (sorry Wade!), but I've tried to strike an entertaining balance between overly dramatic gravitas and trivial banality."

Ron shook his head as he whispered, "School words again, Kim…"

MA continued, "But with an AU Bonnie who's gained Mystical Monkey Powers, the AU Ron had better watch his back."

Ron poked Kim in the ribs. "Wow, KP! That's totally coolio!"

Kim drawled, "So not the drama, Ron. It's not going to affect us or our original universe, so let's see how it all turns out first, okay?"

Ron suddenly felt cold and clammy. "Well, if you say so, Kim. I'm not so sure though..."

Mahler Avatar then finished, "So by this time next year, the whole inter-dimensional sitch should be ultimately revealed, if not resolved. That's what Book 2 will be all about, so, thanks again!"

Mahler Avatar then dropped his head and took another deep breath before continuing again. This had been the longest he had spoke at any one time in quite a while.

"And finally, for winning this last award… Booyah! Thanks again everyone for voting 'So the Drama Too' for Best Short Story, its second win this year. As I said before, this was written under the pressure of a contest deadline, but I have to say it was tremendously fun to write. Inserting this into the KP canon was also a challenge as it comes right before 'Graduation,' so I had to dig myself out of quite a few wrongsick plot complications of my own devising in order to make it fit. I also tried to reflect both Ron's growing maturity as well as his continuing crisis of self-confidence, and his deep fear of where his relationship with Kim was going, now that college would soon begin for the both of our heroes. It ends of course on a hopeful note, which leads not only directly into 'Graduation,' but also into my novel 'Across the Stars.' I'm again grateful for the second tip of the hat that you've given this effort. Thanks so much!"

Mahler then left the stage holding onto not one or two awards, but three Golden Rufus Statuette's. He was offered help to carry them, but vehemently turned it down, as this was indeed quite a haul, and he wanted to savor it all to himself.

Whitem then stepped up to the microphone as all three hosts applauded Mahler Avatar along with the audience. This indeed was a great accomplishment, and everyone was happy for MA as he so rightly deserved it.

As the cheering and clapping subsided, whitem waited a few more seconds for everything to quiet down a bit before speaking.

"Well everybody, this part of the show now comes to its conclusion. Again, we all hope everyone has enjoyed everything so far. We only have two more parts to go for this years' show, so please hang around" He then paused for a bit and once again leaned in to the microphone and spoke in that same low menacing voice that he had earlier. "So none of you will ever leave. Heh heh heh…"

Confused audience members slowly started to clap, as they were feeling a little awkward. Their Host was acting a little… off, but no one wanted to say anything.

CajunBear tapped whitem's shoulder to get his attention, and whitem turned, looking his co-host directly in the eyes, which made him take a step back. "You should have left me alone." Rumbled from whitem's throat before he stumbled a bit and caught himself on the podium.

Sentinel quickly stepped up to the microphone while looking down at the screen as CajunBear caught whitem by an arm. "While everyone waits for the next part of the show, please mingle and get something to drink or eat. We hope you enjoy our musical interlude of Blue Oyster Cult's song 'Roadhouse Blues', the concert version."

Before walking off stage Sentinel was able to remove the console key and place it inside his own pocket for safe keeping until they could figure out what was going on with whitem.

Just as all three walked off the stage and to the side wing, whitem seemed to straighten up. "What… what happened? Why are you guys helping me off the stage? Did… something happen? Did someone attack the show again?"

Concerned eyes looked at whitem, who clearly had a confused look on his face.

"Dude.", Sentinel asked with one eyebrow arched, "What do you remember?"

 **To be continued…**


	6. Fannie Awards Show Ch 5

11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show

Chapter 5

Sentinel and CajunBear continued to help their friend off the stage, and finally whitem was feeling a bit… uncomfortable. "OK you guys…" He quickly stepped forward out of their hands and turned around to look at the two with his back to the door that led downstairs.

"Just what the heck is going on? First the two of you said that you saw something downstairs that apparently scared you. Then you say you saw something glowing behind a door that neither I or anyone else saw. Now you're helping me off stage and handling me like a porcelain doll. I'm starting to think that…" whitem stopped as now he saw horror on the faces of the two he was talking to. It looked as though they were seeing something behind him, and by now they were shakily pointing at something behind him as well.

" _Now_ what is it…" whitem turned around and saw what appeared to be a floating figure of a man in front of the door with a rope that was hanging around his neck like a necktie. He appeared to be about three feet off the floor, and all three could see through him like he was a dirty window.

A voice then spoke, sounding like it was echoing from everywhere. "You should have left me alone…" It seemed to reach out to whitem, who then quickly brought his hands up to his face and bent over like he was in pain. He then turned around towards Sentinel and CajunBear. When whitem raised his face, his eyes were now bright red in color! Just as he reached out towards the other two his voice spoke in unison with the ghost.

"You who released me will pay…" Immediately Sentinel and CajunBear turned and fell over each other as they tried to run as fast as they could to get away! Both whitem's and the ghost's voice were now louder. "You will both paaaaayyyahhhhahahaha… ha ha ha ha!"

Buy now whitem's laughter sounded like his own. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Come back you guys! It was all a joke! Come on! We've got a show to finish up! Where'd you go?"

Both Sentinel and CajunBear slowly came back to the area where whitem stood. Behind him was still the 'ghost', but it was just standing… err, floating there in front of the door. By now they could tell that it was a projected image from a hidden projector somewhere.

whitem bent over and took the red contacts out of his eyes. "Oh MAN I hate wearing these things!"

"You…" Sentinel stammered, "You _tricked_ us!"

"No… I _scared_ you. And pretty good, I might add."

"Why… would you _do_ this?" CajunBear asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Oh c'mon you guys. With all the different things that have happened over the years at the Fannies, and you're upset that I _pranked_ you?" He couldn't help but chuckle a bit more. "I'm pretty sure you guys remember that I work at a Haunted House every year for the month of October? I guess I just wanted to get the Halloween Season started off early."

"You really had us, man." Sentinel started. "I mean… the sliding chair, the echoing voice in the hall… faking like you were getting possessed, and now this projected image. Not bad at all."

"Sssooo… you're not too mad at me?"

"Mad?" Sentinel said with a questioning look. "Oh we don't get mad."

"We get even." CajunBear finished with a truly evil smile.

"So you guys think you can scare a Master, huh?"

"You'll see." The other two said in unison.

"So I'll be sure to watch out for it then. Meanwhile… can we get on with the show?"

All three then proceeded to walk out onto the stage for the next to last part of the show. whitem stepped up to the podium, did his thing again with the key and password, and then spoke.

"Well everybody, looks like were getting down to the last awards here. After this we have one more segment of the show. So… let's get things going here. Would the following authors please come up to the Winner's Queue: SomeCallMeMichelle, The Emperor of Dreams, Simply Supreme, and Invader Johnny."

whitem looked back at his compatriots with a questioning look to see if they wanted to present this time, to which both shook their heads. Immediately he started to wonder if the two were already cooking something up to get him back for the prank he had played on them.

"The next award would normally be for **Best Writing Team** , but this year's only Nomination had won the previous year. In fact, it was these two gentlemen behind me. So… I'm putting out a challenge right here and now for some other authors out there to get together and collaborate on something! I myself have been on a writing team before, and it is actually kind of fun to do. I wrote with the great Captainkodak1, and we both had a great time doing it. The team was called 'Team WhiteCap' and the story we wrote is titled 'Trial of the Hearts'. We started it back in 2007 and it was completed in 2010.

"Anyway, I'm getting off-topic here, as we need to get on with the show. So… for the next Fannie Award, would SomeCallMeMichelle please come up and receive your award for **Best Young Author**?

SomeCallMeMichelle strode up onto the stage, still with a surprised look on their face. She stepped up to the podium, and started. "Whoah, it appears I won something...amazing, I wasn't really hoping to win, but here we are, right?

"Yes, I'm nervous. I'll be honest I'm young enough that to me Kim Possible was but some flashes in my memory, barely enough that I could write anything with. So when I rediscovered it and watched most episodes, it was like meeting an old friend. Finding Ron's bumbling personality as he grew in confidence, Drakken failing and failing, Monkey Fist gaining his mystical powers…it all ringed so familiar, and rediscovering it has been a joy.

"And so has the Fandom. Now while I originally planned to put up a one-shot and bolt away, the warm reception I got from everyone really had me locked into place… and for such an old show? Which animated show can claim that? You guys are incredible!

"Thank you guys, and gals, keep being awesome, and to the committee as well."

The young author then turned, first to whitem, who pointed her in the other direction at Sentinel, who held her Golden Rufus. The two smiled and shook hands while the statuette was passed, and the young author walked off the stage grinning from ear to ear as everyone in the audience fervently applauded the most recent winner for best new author.

"Next, I would like to call up The Emperor of Dreams. You have won **Best New Author**."

The Emperor of Dreams briskly walked onto the stage and up to the podium, quickly starting their acceptance speech. "Thank you; thank you to the organizers of this event, to the people who thought I was worthy of this distinction, and most of all, thank you to all the people who have read and… hopefully… enjoyed my stories. It's an honor to receive this award that has in the past gone to some of my favorite KP writers. I thought I had a pretty good first year as part of this Kimmunity, and I hope that I will contribute more stories in years to come. They, too, will most likely be about Kim and Shego finding each other, over and over again. Thank you, all."

After the short speech, The Emperor of Dreams turned and received their Golden Rufus from CajunBear. The two shook hands and the audience cheered enthusiastically as the author walked off the stage.

Once again whitem stepped back up to the podium and readjusted the microphone the tiniest bit. "Our next award is one that has had its ups and downs. It had gone away for a little bit, but it was brought back, and I'm glad it was. So would Simply Supreme please come up and accept your award for **Best Single Line** from your story 'Dear Diary'. As a reminder, here is the line once again… _"She'd been sloppy: rushing through the mission and blowing things up willy-nilly without considering the consequences."_

After Simply Supreme quickly walked up to the podium, they started. "Thank you so much fandom! I always knew you all loved explosions. (But who doesn't?) I'm so glad that so many of you liked 'Dear Diary'. I'm honored to win Best Single Line, and I'm so happy for all the other wonderful writers who've also been recognized in the Fannies this year. Cheers!"

The acceptance speech was so quick that the hosts almost weren't ready when they finished. Sentinel quickly grabbed the Golden Rufus and handed it to the author, while the two shook hands. Just as quickly they arrived, Simply Supreme left the stage, all while the audience loudly cheered for the new winner.

"Well… that had to a record for quickest acceptance speech. Our last award for this segment of the show is for **Best Reviewer** , and the winner is Invader Johnny!"

After the last author in the Queue came up onto the stage, he stepped up to the podium and adjusted the microphone before starting. "Best Reviewer? Me? I dunno what to say... Other than, I'm amazed. I mean, I know I review a lot of stories, but mostly because there are a **lot** of talented writers out there and they put a **lot** of effort into their work! So hell yeah they deserve to get recognized for that, and I want to feel that my words are a contribution... an inspiration of sorts, to keep them writing more and more, because the written word is a gift we can all enjoy and we shouldn't take for granted. Look at me. I mostly write for "Invader Zim" and "Victorious" and I love the insanity of the genres just like I enjoy reading the KP fandom, because let's face it... Kim and Shego? Very fun women to see getting some 'character development'."

He then paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, I want to thank Jhonen Vasquez; the creator of Invader Zim, because if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have developed such a love for writing (and reviewing). I also want to thank all the people on the site who had reviewed my work... I wouldn't be here without you guys and last but not least... Thanks to the KP Fannie voters for bestowing this prestigious award into my claws."

I. J. then leaned in closer to the microphone. "Yes I'm an Irken... What did you expect? I'm an Invader... And soon Zim will conquer Earth... WHOO!"

The hosts, as well as a few members of the audience looked at each other, not quite sure as to what just occurred.

"Anyways, thanks again for the award... It will look nice next to my green monkey portrait, so…"

With that, Invader Johnny quickly turned, and almost forgot to pick up his award. Sentinel handed the golden Rufus off as the two shook hands before the author left the stage to a thundering round of applause.

Whitem then stepped back up to the podium and readjusted to microphone to his height. "Well folks, looks like we only have one segment of the show to go, so I hope everyone sticks around for a while. We're going to take our last break here and we'll see you in a few minutes. We'd now like to leave you with something that's a step to the left, and I'm not talking political. You can get up and dance if you know it… Here's 'Time Warp', from The Rocky Horror Picture Show! Now on a side note, Could Kim and Ron please come around the end of the stage and please meet us in the left wing? We have an important question to ask the two of you."

As a quick paced guitar rift started up, both of the young heroes looked at each other… Kim with a knowing look, and Ron, well… his was more questioning.

"What do you think they are going to ask us Kim? Did I do something to offend someone? Did I do something wrong when I last got some food? I **knew** I shouldn't have placed a Naco on the same plate as a Quiche! I thought… no one would care. I mean, it's a Quiche, yeah… but it actually looked kinda good. Then I put the Naco on my plate and…"

Kim placed a slender finger on her boyfriend's lips, silencing him. "Ron, I seriously doubt that you'll get into trouble just because you put a Naco and a Quiche on the same plate. Now let's go and see what the hosts want to talk to us about."

The red head took Ron's hand, who reluctantly went with her, because he knew he was in trouble with either the caterer, or the Food Police.

As the two young heroes entered Stage Left they immediately saw all three hosts standing and talking to each other. They immediately walked up to them and all in the party cordially shook hands and exchanged niceties.

"Kim? Ron?" whitem started, but he was immediately interrupted by Ron, who spoke very quickly.

"I'm sorry I did it! I don't know what came over me! It all just looked so… so… good! I mean… Nacos? Perfect. Main dishes? Very nice. Sides and desserts? Also a great selection. I just don't see why I should get into trouble for putting a Naco and Quiche on the same…urf!" A quickly placed elbow from Kim finally made the blond boy go silent.

whitem then continued. "What I… we… were going to ask, is if the two of you would like to Present the final award again this year?"

"We would _Love_ to do that." Kim replied.

Ron then leaned over to Kim's ear. "Sssooo… I'm not in trouble with the Food Police?"

To be concluded…


	7. Fannies Awards Show Ch 6, Last hapter

11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show

Chapter 6

Whitem was looking contrite at his co-hosts. For the last few minutes he had been trying to apologize to CajunBear and Sentinel for scaring the bejeezus out of them. All he wanted to do was have a little fun and start to get ready for working in a Haunted House attraction again this year. After all, he'd been doing it for almost 20 years, and he just wanted to make sure he still… had it. His two co-hosts would definitely attest that he does.

"So… guys? Can you forgive me? I was just trying to have a little fun."

"We'll forgive you whitem, if you'll just turn off that darned projector." Sentinel said with a huff at the end while pointing into the rafters.

Whitem looked up and saw… something… floating around the rafters and his jaw dropped. "Um, guys… that's _not_ my projector. That's the only one I used, and it's off." He pointed to one that had projected an image on the door to the basement.

"So… what… are we looking at?" CajunBear asked with eyes wide.

"Maybe… the real thing?" Sentinel said as all three continued to watch the spectral image as it floated in and about the beams of the ceiling.

"It… doesn't seem to be bugging anyone." Whitem said, and the image winked out. After a few more seconds of all three hosts just looking at each other, and a glass on a nearby table fell off with a crash making all three of them almost jump out of their skin. Then… nothing else happened, except what sounded like mirthful laughter.

whitem had an idea. "I think all we have… I mean, _really_ have, is just a poltergeist. And not like the one in the movie with the little girl and the tv. This one is just…" A chair tipped over making all three look over where it fell, "…mischievous. All I can say is that it better not interfere with the last part of the show, because we need to get back on stage."

"Can't you **do** something about it?" CajunBear asked nervously. "I mean, you've had experience with these things, right?"

"Well, sort of. All you just need to do is not pay any attention to it. If you do, then it will increase it's… antics."

"Well… OK." Both Sentinel and CajunBear intoned, and all three walked back out onto the stage for the last time.

…x x x x…

whitem stepped up to the podium, unlocked the controls, and spoke into the microphone. "Well folks, here we are, with the last of the awards for this year. As always, it's a little bittersweet for all of us, as it's nice to be done with the year's awards, but we will miss it as well." He then typed a few things, looked at the screen, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He then turned to his co-hosts. "Well guys, looks like you'll be taking the reigns again."

CajunBear and Sentinel stepped up to the podium, looked at the screen and nodded. Sentinel started. "For the next and last winners of the 11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards, we would like to ask the following authors to please go to the Winner's Queue: whitem, Mr. Wizard, Kawaiigirls5, and Mahler Avatar."

All four authors gathered in the Queue and CajunBear stepped up to the microphone. "For this next award, we would like to ask whitem to come up and accept the CPNEB Kimmunity Award! For those who may not know why this award is given, let me give you an explanation. A writer by the name of cpneb joined the FanFiction site in March of 2006. The first story he wrote was for Scooby Doo in Sept. of 2006. His next was his first Kim Possible Story in August of the same year. From then on, as they say, everything was history. He liked writing stories about couples that you normally wouldn't think of, but his most famous was Wade and Joss."

Both Joss and Wade were in the audience, and they couldn't help but smile at each other and hold hands just a little bit tighter. "He was also a great Reviewer, as well as a great friend to quite a few in the Kimmunity. One of his famous lines still resonates for so many… he described those of us he knew here in the Kimmunity as 'The best friends we've never met.' Some of us **have** met in person, but it's few and far between."

"Neb, as a few of us would to call him, lost his battle to MS in May of 2010. Because of all he did for the Kimmunity, such as helping out both new and old writers, and just being an all-around great person, we have created this next award, The **CPNEB Kimmunity Award**. This award is given to the person who embodies what cpneb stood for the most… Helping out the Kimmunity in general, helping individuals as well as offering to help in many other aspects. If you would like a little more history, please check out the Pinned thread 'cpneb - A Final Lasting Tribute to Our Dear Good Friend… You Will Live Forever in Our Hearts'."

Whitem somberly stepped up to the microphone. "As I listen to the explanation of why this award is given, I feel like I don't deserve it. There is no way I could ever follow in cpneb's footsteps, as they were some big shoes to fill. But, I know that it will never happen, so I just try to do my best, and do what I can to help the Kimmunity, like all the others who won this award. If anyone asks for some help, I will do my best, even if it's not very much. Sometimes I wish I could help more than I can offer. Heck, lately I haven't been able to respond to all Reviews and it still bugs me."

He then took a breath and continued. "I've helped with the Fannie Awards for a few years now, and this was the first year I completely took the reigns, so I hope everyone has enjoyed them. But, I did not do it all myself. CajunBear and Sentinel have been a HUGE help, and I would like to publicly say Thank-you to both of them."

Then after another breath, "So, in conclusion, I would like to say Thank-you to all who voted for me for this award. It's the best, and my favorite one of all that I have won. Thanks again!"

The audience roared with applause as whitem turned and took his Golden Rufus from Sentinel. He then raised it and looked up, after which his lips could be seen moving. No one… not even his co-hosts, ever asked what he had said. whitem then placed the statuette in with his other awards and locked them away separately from the others that were yet to be handed out.

Sentinel then stepped up to the podium. "Our next award is the **Kimmunity Achievement Award**. Think of this as a Lifetime Achievement Award, but for the Kim Possible Universe. It's for someone who continues to write stories during his or her tenure here that have made an indelible mark on the Kimmunity. The winner this year is none other than Mr. Wizard!"

Mr. Wizard was more than a little surprised to initially hear his voice called to the Queue. As he started to get up from his table, it was as if he had to struggle to stand and leave. The others at his table edged their chairs away from the winner's seat as a smoky tentacle slipped back under the tablecloth. When he entered the Winner's Queue, he couldn't help but continually look back at the table with a worried look on his face. When he heard his name called again to come onto the stage, the author snapped his head around and quickly walked up to the podium.

"What can I say, but that I'm honored. You guys are maintaining a fine tradition. I hope to renew my work in the near future, in no small part because there are so many who still care. Thanks."

With that said, the audience responded with loud cheers and applause as the author received his Golden Rufus statuette from whitem. The two heartily shook hands, and the author quickly went back to his table. When he sat down, a sigh and look of relief passed over the other guests at the table, who, for some reason were **really glad** he was back in his chair.

whitem then stepped up to the podium for the next presentation. "Or next to last award is for **Best Story Overall**. The winner for the award this year is none other than Kawaiigirls5, who has also won a couple other awards this year! This award is for the story 'Kim Possible: Reaching You'. So please, come on up and receive your newest award!"

Driver, Kawaiigirls5's attendant, once again stepped up to the podium, pulled out the written Acceptance Speech, and began reading. "This is the big one. If I could break down or stutter in writing this message, I could keep Driver up here all night. On this website exists some of the brightest, most talented unpaid writers I've ever seen and some truly astonishing works are created here every year. For my story to be chosen, overall, over every other wonderful tale crafted by my peers is not an honor. It is a word I've yet to create to encompass the emotion I feel at this moment. Rest assured… it is… pure bliss. Thank you."

Driver then took a deep and respectful bow to the audience before reading the last words on the page. "Thank you from the bottom of whatever I have left of a heart. You'll never know precisely what this honor means to me, but rest assured it's needed and loved. Thank you so much."

As Kawaiigirls5's attendant turned and took the golden statuette from CajunBear, the audience cheered loudly for the winner of this years' best story.

whitem then once again stepped back up to the podium. "It seems every year we have sort of a tradition here. For the last award of the year, Best Writer, we have a certain couple come up and perform the presentation. Well, this year is no different. Ladies and Gentlemen, sentient beings all… I give you two people who really need no introduction, but I've given one anyway… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

The three hosts stepped back as the Hero Couple walked onto the stage and up to the podium. Kim looked stunning in a flowing long-sleeve dark purple dress that was accented with lace at her wrists and a tasteful neckline. The middle of her back was exposed, but not too much, and it too was edged with the same matching lace. The dress had sort of twinkling look to it, but if a person looked closer, they still could not tell what it was that caused the light to sparkle as it did. She wore her hair long, but pulled up enough in the back to give it a layered look.

Ron Stoppable wore a classic black suit and pants with a white shirt, and he had a bowtie that matched the color and sparkle of Kim's dress. The two were indeed a striking couple, and one would have to remind themselves of just how dangerous they could be when they wanted to.

Kim stepped up to the podium and looked down at the screen before speaking. whitem had explained everything earlier when he had asked them to present this award.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kim Possible, and this handsome man beside me is Ron Stoppable." At this Ron couldn't help but blush just a little. (Count this as just the third or fourth time the blond had done so in his life) We are very honored to present the award this year for **Best Writer**."

Ron then leaned forward to the microphone. "So please put your hands together for this year's winner… Mahler Avatar!" Breaking the rule stated at the beginning of the show, the audience broke into loud cheering, but quickly quieted down as the winning author stepped up to the podium.

Mahler Avatar's former exuberance was now subdued as he approached the platform for the last time this evening. "Wow, thank you so much! I'd say that I'm speechless, but that would make for a real short acceptance speech. It's a tremendous honor to receive the award for Best Writer, and I'm doubly blessed to have clinched it now for the second time. I'm deeply grateful to all who have given me the nod of approval for this award, as well as all the other awards during this year's Fannies. But in my view, this is really a two-way street: I probably wouldn't have continued to write nearly as much if it weren't for all who have continued to read and review over the past seven years.

"The enjoyment you've expressed towards my stories, along with the encouragement to keep plugging away (as well as constructive criticism), has helped me to continue honing my craft. Despite my well-known impishness and offbeat sense of humor, I do take my writing seriously, and I've always tried to write and entertain to the very best of my God-given abilities. My only regret is that I haven't more time to flesh out all of the great ideas that many of you have suggested over the years, or that I've come up with on my own for your collective enjoyment. Family and work issues over the past year have put a damper on my output as of late, but Ron's famous comment on the power of imagination still holds true, so God willing and as time allows, I hope to continue writing for many more years to come.

"I'm naturally grateful to everyone who reads and especially reviews any of my fics, but I'd like to again do a shout-out of appreciation for a special few who have been particularly helpful and supportive, several of whom are with us here tonight: CajunBear73, Sentinel101, EchidnaPower and Eddy13. You're been both great friends and KP co-writers, and have also put up with my many zany flights of fancy more often than I'd like to admit. Thanks, guys.

"So now we come to the end of yet another great Fannies awards show. I would like to give deep thanks again to whitem, CajunBear73 and Sentinel101 for keeping this tradition alive. And may you all continue to read, write, and review, and keep the spirit of Kim Possible FanFiction alive. See you all next year!"

As Mahler Avatar received his Golden Rufus Statuette, the audience broke their silence and cheered louder than they had all night. He shook hands with all three hosts, as well as Ron. When he stepped to Kim, she took the writer in a hug and whispered something in his ear, which instantly made him blush.

As Mahler left the stage Ron whispered to Kim. "What did you say to him? He looked really flustered."

Kim smiled. "I asked him to please hurry and update 'Beyond the Stars'. The image he put in my mind at the end of the last chapter… as a reader? It took my breath away."

Whitem then stepped up to the podium, and waved his co-hosts up beside him. "Well everybody, this ends the 11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show. We all hope you enjoyed it, and we hope to keep it going next year as well. I wanted to say Thank-you to EVERYONE, especially these two right here. Without their help, it's quite… Possible… it couldn't have happened."

Kim just smiled, and performed a small 'face-palm' at whitem's poor attempt at another joke.

"Goodnight everybody… and remember, wear your seatbelts, don't drink and drive, and please… don't be a distracted driver."

 **The End…**


End file.
